


Compliance

by Smallkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, But less play more pet, Collars, Eating off the floor, F/F, F/M, Homestuck Bloodswap, Homestuck Kidswap, Kidswap, M/M, Non sexual pet play?, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner of War, War, bloodswap, i think, leash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallkind/pseuds/Smallkind
Summary: com·pli·ancekəmˈplīəns/noun1.the action or fact of complying with a wish or command.2.the property of a material of undergoing elastic deformation or (of a gas) change in volume when subjected to an applied force. It is equal to the reciprocal of stiffness.This story is about definition number one, leading into the following:loveləv/noun1.an intense feeling of deep affection.2.a person or thing that one loves.verb1.feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).





	Compliance

Reader ⇒ Be Dave Egbert

Your name was Dave Egbert, and you had been captured by the enemy in the middle of a long and bloody war. You looked around in amazement as you and your group of scientists were dragged along in chains through the largest war ship you had ever seen. Having not seen very many (and by that you mean none at all), you were quite impressed and curious. Naturally, you started to chart out the path back to the transport pads that could send your team back down to earth, all the while keeping your head tilted down and keeping quiet. You and your team had been brought here after the science base had been broken into and wrecked by a small attack from the trolls. Your one hope was to get the team out of here safely, even if it meant your life was lost.

You had been so lost in thought that you did not realize when you and the team were brought into what must be a throne room. You were shoved to your knees along with your team in a line, a few feet back from a small set of stairs. At the top of those marble stairs, shiny enough that you could see your disheveled reflection, sat a throne on a platform, and in the throne sat a regal looking troll. He was dressed in black and fuchsia, and decorated with enough gold to make your eyes hurt. Anyone with half a brain could see that he was the leader, and that he was not here to play games.

The troll stood, making his way down to you all. “How disappointing. Caught so easily, even with all of your guards. I’m impressed that you even managed to survive with how brainless and pathetic you humans are.” 

You flinched as one of your men snapped angrily. “We are not weak and puny. You caught us off guard. Had you no—” his words were cut off as the troll stalked over and kicked him swiftly in the side with his heeled boot.

“Watch how you talk to me. I am an emperor of an army that you can’t even dream of defeating. So shut your mouth,” He hissed, moving to kick the other again. You spoke up hastily, deciding it was your place as the head scientist to intervene.

“Your highness, he meant no disrespect. He is only afraid of your strength and this his how he copes with his fear.” The other stalked closer and you kept your eyes downcast.

“An ass kisser for a leader. How fantastic,” He sneered down at you. You felt a hand in your hair before your head was forced back painfully up to look at him. “Well, you’re the only one I might need to keep alive. So the others can be killed, and I’ll put you—”

You take a risk and cut in once again. “Your highness, I beg you to let my team live. I’ll be quiet and compliant if you only let them survive,” You say quickly, fighting the urge to clench your teeth in pain as his grip on your hair gets tighter. 

“And what makes you think that you possess the right to ask for such a thing? The answer is; you don’t.” He looks at you as though you're something particularly foul that he scraped off of the bottom of his boot.

“You need me. My team and I are one of the head science bases, and we have information on our weapons and what they do. How they're made.” You say anyway, and keep going. “If I die, you will lose that information. And I promise your highness, I would sooner fight until I’m dead than let my team be killed.” You could hear your friends calling you an idiot in the back of your mind from the sheer foolishness of speaking so freely to the troll. 

You hear him growl, and he lets your hair go to slap you sharply across the face. “Bring me a collar for this one, and take the team down into the dungeons of the ship for safekeeping,” He ordered. You couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. “I’ll be keeping this one as a pet to get information, and maybe to use for my own amusements.” You stayed where you were as the guards did what they were told and gathered your friends up to take them away. 

You found yourself just sitting there, alone, but it wasn't long before you were ordered to raise your head. You did so, and a guard slipped a fuchsia collar around your neck and clipped on a leash, passing the other end to the troll in charge. “I am emperor Karkat Peixes, but you are only to refer to me as your highness. Though, I would prefer if you would keep your mouth shut as much as possible.” He stated dismissively. And then he was walking.

It clicked half a second later that you were meant to follow him. You started to stand, only for him to turn and push you back down. “You are a pet. Pets do not walk on two legs in my presence. Crawl,” He hissed out at you. You nodded once and move to your hands and knees, making your way along after him. It ended up with him dragging more than anything, and you tripped awkwardly and stumbled quite a few times. It wasn't like you crawled around like this a lot. He walked rather fast for someone with such short legs. By the time you reached what you assumed to be his room, you had a bruised side from being kicked twice for tripping, and your knees were aching from the crawling. You had been impressed with the size of his ship, but you were reconsidering that. “You are just pitiful.” He scoffed, pushing you to the floor with his boot and dragging you into his room. You took a quick look around.

You saw the alien equivalent of what must be a computer. Next to it, there was a giant, purple pod-thing filled to the brim with green slime. Along the wall, you saw a wardrobe, and a closed door. You wondered where it opened to. You saw a large vanity with a mirror, and enough makeup to satisfy all of the girls in a small country. You would have never pinned the evil tyrant as one to wear makeup. 

It was only about then that you realized he was staring you down like a fresh piece of meat. It caused you to stiffen, and you fixed your gaze on the floor and fought back the urge to shudder in fear. Taking a breath, you put on what John called your “forever bitch face,” and forced yourself to look more calm than you felt. “Look up at me,” He ordered, and you obeyed.

If he was surprised by your change in attitude, he didn't say anything, or even acknowledge it. Most likely, he had just expected to be treated like the king he was. “I am trying to see what makes anything about you humans even remotely interesting," He said, as if you were a new food he was going to be trying. He leaned down, hand running through your hair, claws lightly scraping your scalp. They trailed down to your neck, and you shivered at the feeling of those knife-like points tracing your jugular. “So sensitive,” He muttered to himself. He dragged them up to your cheek, and in one smooth motion, sliced a shallow cut in your skin. You bit back a hiss of pain, but didn't pull away. A part of you was a little shocked. Was it really that easy for him to hurt you? “Your skin is so easy to break. I barely had to put on pressure.” He pulled his hand away, wiping the blood across your other cheek. “But it's no wonder. Your blood is such an ugly red that I’m not surprised that you are as weak as you are.” He dragged you over to where there was a small hook by the slime-filled thing, and tied you there.

He gave you a cold look. “If you move from this spot before I return then you will find yourself with a very… unsavory punishment. Do you understand?” You nodded, sitting down in the spot with no plans to move and anger him. He liked your response and gave you a pat on the head, before turning and stalking out, heels muffled on the clean carpet of the room. The door slammed shut and you relaxed, unable to do anything but wait for him to return. You could tell that he stayed by the door for about ten minutes before he walked off. You still didn't dare to move in any way.

Not with the lives of your team on the line.

 

Dave Egbert ⇒ Be Karkat Peixes

You made your way from the room, sharply closing the door behind you. You paused outside, listening. After ten minutes of him staying as you ordered, you finally walked away, keeping your steps light and quiet. Once you were out of his tiny hearing range, you resumed your usual loud gait, stalking along back to the main throne room. You pushed open the door and headed for your throne, slumping in it and looking down at the room. After a few minutes, there's a knock that you were expecting, and in walks Tavros Makara. Normally, you would cull a troll who didn't wait for your permission to enter, but you made an exception for your friend. He bowed at the bottom of the steps, and you gave a grin. “You did well, Makara. Hopefully, it will stay that way. How are the troops that you sent to the other base doing?”

“Remind me never to send a group of teal blooded fools,” He sneered. “They’re almost all dead at the hands of the ones protecting that base. The protection was much higher than expected for them. This base clearly carries much more information than they want to give up.” You scoffed, and rolled your eyes. 

“One, don’t call teal bloods fools, Makara.” You punctuated this with a glare, so that he knew you meant it. “Two, I want you to get back in there with more trolls. Now that we know how important it is, we must have that base, as well as whatever they are protecting. You are leading my forces into this. I expect you to swiftly crush this weak race.” You ordered.

Tavros nodded. “Of course, my Emperor. I imagine nothing less than having them up here by the day after tomorrow, at the latest. One of them seems to have a firm lock on keeping us out, and they are the largest obstacle as of now.” He explained. 

“Well, then handle them and get them at my feet. I want this one alive. They must be worth something if they can find a way to keep us out for as long as they have.” Tavros nodded. “Alright, you are dismissed Markara. Back to your station. And try not to let anyone else die. We’re trying to prove a point to the humans.” You sounded pleasant, but you both knew that it was a warning. He gave one last bow before he turned, heading out of the room, his metal legs clanking slightly on the floor. Next in trailed the one troll you both wish to hug and strangle. Kanaya Pyrope. “Pyrope, you’re on time for once,” You said. Your voice was sharp as usual, but she just grinned, sightless eyes looking up at you.

“Am I? Dammit. My goal was to be at least a minute late out of the simple spite for you.” You laughed and sat up to face her properly. “In other words, fuck your timing rules your highness.” Had any other troll spoken to you like that, they would have their blood across the floor before the last of their words left their lips. But you could never find yourself doing that to Kanaya. She was one of your most trusted advisers and planners of war attacks. Blind or not, she was a force to be reckoned with in a fight. 

Your sharp teeth flashed in a smile. “One of these days, I swear you will find yourself culled faster than a mutant blood during drone season.” She laughed, because you both knew it was untrue. You would never hurt her. “Now, on to serious business. How are things with those to fighters who battle our front lines?” Her smiled dropped into a distasteful grimace, giving you the answer. They must have both still been alive and fighting as fiercely as always. “How disgusting,” you state. You grab your trident from where it rests against your throne, claws tracing the tips. “If I didn’t have to stay on my ship as such, I’d go down and run them through myself.” 

Kanaya didn't need to be told orders directly. You could tell from how her expression tightened, that she knew exactly what you were telling her. “I have it ordered that at least one is only to be caught, so you can be the one to do the honors of watching the blood and life leave them. But I want to smell it all and hear their spirit die,” She told you. You nodded, even under the awareness that she couldn't see you do so. “Now, with that. I hear you kept a human from the group Tavros’s blue bloods brought?” You brightened up a bit at the mention of your “pet,” and nodded.

“Yes. A lead scientist. I’m hoping it can be of use for the creation of our latest project.” You chuckled. “Wimpy thing, honestly. Easy tearable skin, like wet parchment, soft hair that leaves their scalp vulnerable, weak bodies that can’t take a hit or a kick. How they stay fighting against, I haven’t a clue. They're so easy to manipulate,” You bragged. 

“Stubbornness.” Kanaya sniffed with disdain. “Humans will travel miles when hurt just to survive. They fear death so much, that they will do just about anything to live.” She cackled. “Will you use your catch for anything… else? Maybe to relieve that stress that I can smell rolling off you?” She teased. 

You wrinkled your nose in disgust. “I should send you to the front lines just for suggesting I’d ever have intimacy with such a revolting creature. He is so much lower than me, I’d let a mutant blood tread over him.” She laughed at what is no doubt a very amusing mental image of the one you killed all those years ago, walking over him. The thought also drew a laugh from your lips.

“Well, your highness, he has a mouth that certainly has “better uses” than talking I’m sure.” She winks playfully up at you. “I’d hate to cut our meeting short,” She said before you could respond. “But I must get back to the fields. We have a plan of attack to help Tavros and catch the pesky human who’s keeping them at bay. Then his forces will be giving me and my group a hand to help those two humans and their much to stubborn army.” She paused, as if in thought, before giving you a sharp-toothed grin. “Promise me, Karkat, when we catch them, that I will get to have one of my very own to torture for their punishment.”

You nodded. “Of course, Kanaya. Now get going. I want them here as soon as possible.” She grinned, and said her goodbyes before leaving the room. You sighed once she was gone, and flit through what else you needed to do today. You frowned as you realized that there’s nothing pressing to attend to, and stood up. “Tell the trolls in the kitchen to make me and my new human pet dinner. I want it there as quickly as it’s made.” You snapped at a guard, and moved down the throne steps and from the throne room, making your way back to your room to see if the human had disobeyed. You were hoping to get a reason to punish him. His weak body was quite amusing to you.

You felt a pang of disappointment, yet also pride, when you found that he was just as he was when you had left. Though, he looked tired, and the blood had dried across his cheek. “Well, look at that, you aren’t all complete nookdrips,” You said as you took a seat at your desk, eyes cold as you watched him. “Dinner will be here soon,” You decided to inform him, before turning to your computer. No one had attempted to message you, so you went ahead and got to work on planning out some new orders for your generals. You kept at it until the food arrived. Your food was given to you, and you had them put rest of it with the human. “Go ahead and eat,” You told them once they had left, a faint smirk on your lips. 

He nodded, and reached out. Your grin widened. “Without your hands. Remember human, you’re a pet here.” He yanked his hand back and looked up at you. You’re sure, despite his blank face and careful eyes, that he was searching to see if you were kidding. “Or you can just starve,” You added on. He looked back down, and you could practically hear his brain deciding if he was going to listen. “I won’t feed you tomorrow if you don’t. I’m sure that you won’t be as quick to waste food once you haven’t eaten for a day.” A twitch of his muscles, and you knew that he had reached to a decision.

He leaned down and licked up a bit of the grub sauce from the plate.

You grinned.

“That’s a good pet. See, that’s not so bad,” You cooed mockingly at him before laughing, and starting to eat your own food. A small bit “accidentally” fell from the plate, and you watched to see what he did. He looked at it, as if wondering what to do. “Well, clean it up,” You ordered after an impatient moment. He almost lifted a hand before slowly leaning forward. “Well would you look at that, you’re learning,” You taunted, watching as he made a slight face as he licked your food off the floor. It was clean, so you had no worries about him getting sick from it. You did need him alive, after all, and so illness was something you would have to avoid. “Look up,” You ordered when he was done, and he obediently lifted his head. You tossed him a piece of food, but once it hit the ground, he hesitated. “Well?”

He shook his head and you almost growled before he spoke. “I can’t eat that. It’ll make me sick” he explained, looking at the meat. “My body can’t digest meat.” You raise an eyebrow.

You narrowed your eyes. “But humans eat meat all the time from what we’ve heard. In fact, most of you are upset just at the idea of living without it.” 

He shook his head. “But not all of us can, your highness,” he told you, voice faltering with the meek tone he had been using.

“Just my luck I have the weakest of the weak for a human pet” you sighed with annoyance. “Just finish eating and put it on your plate when you’re done,” You snapped at him. But the irritation faded a bit, and you laughed when he went back to awkwardly eating the slimy grub sauce out of his bowl. 

By the time he was done, it was all around his mouth and you were more than amused at it. You could see his ears flush a hideous shade of red in embarrassment as he hid his face from you. You called for a servant to clean up dinner and wipe off his face (He flinched away and looked rather bothered by the time it was over), before walking over and petting his head. “I’m quite impressed, pet. That was some good behavior for such a simple minded race.” You could tell he wanted to pull away from your hand, so you keep running your claws through his white-gold strands. “You’ll sleep like this tonight,” You say when you finally pull away and walk to your recuperacoon.

Hardly thinking about it, you stripped free of your clothes and climbed up, lowering yourself into the soper. You watched him curl up the best he could and close his eyes, before you closed yours and drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Words-3251  
> Characters-16650  
> Characters excluding spaces-13455
> 
> I'm proud of myself to be very honest.  
> Don't be afraid to give feed back!


End file.
